from Across the Sea
by BloodyO.oCrumpet
Summary: Chapter-5 re-written.Anitchka is not the ordinary girl,she can be lovely and deadly.She has been sent to Alagaesia to marry Murtagh?Will she be able to change him, or will she be changed? R
1. Birthday Party and a Father Petition

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, just maybe some of this setting and princess Anitchka, that's how the princess is call. This first chapter is from her POV**

**Quick Summary:After Murtagh and Eragon last battle in book 3, Galbatorix twisted Murtagh mind and hid some of his memories, while at the Varden, of Nasuada,of Eragon. So now he is almost a loyal servant, but of course full of doubts. King Galby wants him to marry her, so he keeps his mind out of battle or trying to discover what happend to his memories, their relationship is more of pupil and teacher. Anitchka, or Anika for short Galby hasn't paid much attention to it, but kind of know the king.**

* * *

"_Happy birthday!" the room erupted with cheers as I made my entrance, wearing my favorite purple strapless dress, it was beyond doubt that it was tight on my waist up, but from the waist down it was more free, my dark purple hair was long, almost touching my waist, it was curly. I smile and continue walking to the far end of the room were there was my mother and father with huge grins on their faces, my mother, with her blonde hair put on a nice ponytail; opened her arms and I walked toward her embrace, she smelled of like a jasmines, she cupped my face, "You feel my heart with joy, happy ninetieth birthday," next I turned to my father, the king, how was wearing a purple robe. "Father," I said formally; "Aw!" he said and embraced me, "Como here, it has been so long! How was your aunt?" I forced a smile and remember, what a horrible year! "Horrible and ugly as always," I declared cheerfully and put my hands on my tiny waist, the room erupted into laughter._

_"Come everybody let us but dance and drink!" shouted my father, the room erupted with music; servants came in and gave out glasses on the best wine. I found myself smiling and dancing with a young noble on red hair, softly the music shifted to one more slow and soft. I saw my dad, "May I?" he asked my dancing companion, he just bowed to him and kissed my hand. I smiled and started dancing with my father, "You are a lady," he murmured in my ear. "I have news," he said, and I murmured in his ear, "Let me hear them." He looked at me, "Not here, come to the treasure room." I profoundly hopped he was not to gift me with any more jewelry._

_When we finally arrived I notice it was bigger…and fuller. "Remember anything from the 'Curse Bloodline'?" The cursed bloodline short for the royals that once lived these lands but were exile to Alagaesia by our ancestor due to unknown causes, to save them or the land, or because they were getting really powerful, but that was sort of thirty years ago. "Yes, I remember the story," where was he going? "Well, the thing is that they are still alive, the legacy I mean, the bloodline." I gasped, "Didn't it die with the rider Morzan the last of them?"_

_"Apparently not," he took of his crown and handed it to me, it was lighter than I remember. "He had a son, ah, I don't quite remember his name but, king Galbatorix has contacted me via scrying glass, he was aware of Morzan bequest." I looked at him with scowling features, "I won't marry him, never," I said without any hesitation. How would want to marry that rouge? All the cruel rumors have fly across the sea. "No! not him," my father screamed and put a hand on his heart, "The war has affected the…um..Varden, so much that they have made no move in four years, Galbatorix rider…M.. Mur…Murtagh! Is Morzan son, and Galbatorix has named him his heir. Not to the throne, but in a way more like his second in command after his first minister."_

_"So..you want me to marry Murtagh?" I asked, how old was he? Fifty? "No honey," he said and wipe some sweat from his brow, "Meet him. That's all I want, and I you whish marry him, he has a vice-count tile and also a lord, he is but twenty-two. Just three years ahead of you. And of course you will be escorted and well protected no one is forcing you to go." He looked at me seriously. "I swear that I will never make a think to hurt you." He grabbed a long wooden box and lightly touches my shoulder. "I know how muh you hate to received jewelry," I gaved him a small smile and pray for it not to be a necklace, actually the box was like two, three feets long. He opened it, inside there was a tow and a half sword. The blade was purple, and the the handle was made on shapire stones, "A gift from me to you. Was it okey?" I rabed it and tested the balance and smile. "Perfect," he laughed, "Excellent, now put it back," he said and handed me the box, "I put my crown on," he said while doing so, "and back to the party," he announced. I followed him, entering the room, he grabbed my arm softly, "Please think about it."_

_"I swear I'll have an answer by tomorrow mid-day."_

_I think… I hope._


	2. Few Days left

Anitchka woke up with the first sunrays, she stretched and sat up on her bed, her room was color purplish-reddish, and she had a big closet, full of dresses, shirts and breeches. The bed was big and the covers had the same shed as her room. She went to the water closet and washed her face with cool water. Next she put on a light red dress, it had a leather belt and was square neck, she looked at herself in her full length mirror, she was slender, due to her work outs, she was a sword master and first-rated at the bow. Her hair was longer, a dark shade of purple, it used to be black but she had dyed it of a purple shade. She had sculpted eyebrows and subtle lips; she was smart, beautiful, and rich. Many had asked for her hand but she had just broken their hearts, no one had suited her. She was smarter than before and all thanks to a year over her aunt state.

She made her way to the kitchen balcony greeted by the servants and some court nobles, life was just the same. When she arrived she took a seat near her father, who was there already, "Good morning father," she said, "Morrow," he said without looking up from a letter he was reading. She could've guess who had written it. Together they ate in silence, until her father broke it, "Have you consider it?"

"Yes, and I think I'll like to meet him, to see if he suits me," I said and seep some tea. He looked at me and moved his head in a confirming way, "You are not being force," he said, she smiled at him, "I know, just for a change I think." Truthfully she wasn't scared; Anitchka was able to annoy the crap out of anyone or anything. "Where is mother?" she asked glancing around, all she could she was the calm morning sea, and feel the light breeze. "She…um… Wants some time alone." He said and butters a piece of bread. She sensed it was something else.

"Hypothetically speaking, if we were to go, or if they were to come here when will it be?" she asked and walked over to the balcony sipping her tea. "Say a month or two…" she turned to him, "So fast?" getting closer to him she said, "But I just return yesterday." _Does it is more serious than it appears? _

He pated her elbow and stand up, "Galbatorix can't live Alagaesia, he hasn't specified why, and he doesn't wants to send Murtagh, because he needs him there." He took her hand and look at her in the eye, _she has chance,_ he thought, _Anitchka does not longer coward from my sight, but held it. _"You know your mother and I are in no condition to leave, beside who knows who long we have left in us? I don't want you to inherit a devastate island, no I want the best for you, and this boy seems kind of right. But it's you choice."

He touched her pale cheek. "We might get raid by Galbatorix, this is like a peace offering, a peace treaty, I'm so sad you have to take part of you are quite stunning I knew this day, the day someone was to ask for your hand, I knew this day would come. The boy…Murtagh has become heir to a good money sum from his father he might treat you well."

Anitchka felt like blushing, but she didn't, "Of course father, then I guess I will have to go back to my room and pack. How much clothe can I bring with me?" he smiled, his daughter was so matured and quite intrepid. "As much as you whish," he said and watch her go.

* * *

Uru'baen

_Murtagh, are you all right? _Thorn asked his rider, who seemed to have his mind lost.

_Ah? What? Thorn? Are we under attack?_

_No, but I feel you a bit…distant._

_I know but I feel, I don't know alienated to this place, in my own body. _He was sitting up on his bed, the room was big, spacious with a wardrobe at one end, and it was painted a royal green with a chandelier hanging, a prince ling, whit a lot of gold awful display of gold. Galbatorix have given him these quarters some two years back. It felt so queer like not to remember what had happened before, saved for Thorn, of course. He had cut his dark brown hair, it touched his ears and the bangs cover his eyes, he was always brushing them away. Like always, he dressed in black, but his clothes were better-quality than before.

_I was just thinking, _he went on telling his dragon. _It's only that the marriage proposal that Galbatorix gave to me, is so weird. I have never heard of any kingdom at the sea. _

_Well, it can't just be water over there; I bet there are more people across the sea, but unknown to us, and Alagaesia from them._

_I know, is just why now. Why me? I'm not related t the king in anything but war affair. Beside he has his mistress, he could marry that girl. _With the king, nobody knew what to expect.

_I know, _responded Thorn, _and she is to deliver a baby to him, but what if the baby dies or Melady, his mistress on childbirth? Maybe this is sort of plan B?_

Murtagh gave a humorless laughed, _yeah what if._

* * *

Anitchka P.O.V

I returned to my room and told a maid to bring me my luggage bags, almost immediately I started to fill them with my clothe, I stop when I arrived at a dark pink dress, it was one inch below the knee, strapless and it was tied at the waist with a black satin ribbon. Oh! How I love it. With all the care in the world I fold it and packed it. Next some jewelry and so on, at the end of the day I had at least some seven bags.

A servant woman knocked my door and told me that my father had said that I was to leave in a week, by boat. _To meet my future spouse, _I thought and began to wonder how he would be.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did, it was late midnight. Damn, I won't get back asleep now, so I decide to take a walk. I arrived at the gardens and walked across the roses bed, it smelt like heaven, some poor light was provided by the candles that my mother had placed on some tress. I stopped at the oldest one and bow to him, pressed my forehead to its trunk and pray for the acknowledgment that it was the right thing to do.

I removed myself and saw Lauriel, walking toward me, "'Night Anitchka, isn't a bit to late to be up?" he asked me. He was some three inches bigger than I was with soft red head, tan skin and muscular built. "Queer, I was to ask the same question," I sad and continue walking, from all of them he. My first one, my first mate, my first love. He left, and before I was to leave to my aunt house he came to many and asked my marriage, I declined and left him. "Wait," he said as he tried to keep up with my pass, "Let us talk is being a year since I have seen you. Would mind stop running?" I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"Lauriel you know I walk fast, if you want to walk with me you will have to keep my pace if not then don't bother yourself." I said and continue on, "You have change," he stated. "I know," I answer back, "And you not at all always following girls," it was true always following nice girls, how could I be so idiot that I fell in love with him.

"You make me sound evil," he said, "You know I loved you." He continues, "You know that I still do, marry me not a man you have never met." I smiled and look at him, "Lauriel I _loved_ you, but not any longer I met many better, more _faithful than you willl ever be_."

He stepped in front of me and lean over, "But I know you more than you think, I know you want me," he said with that kind of voice that use to thaw me. Our mouths were but some mere centimeters when I put a hand on his mouth, "No," I said, "I'm to marry that man, I no longer need you. So move on, either way you know that our marriage will never work out. Good night, I have but some five days before I left and I don't wish to loose them on you," I said and left him, I turned back ad looked at him, "Now _I'm _leaving you," I said and continue back to my room.


	3. Thoughts

**Dislaimer: Dont own a thing here, CP does, _good for him_**

**Please Read and Review, any type of comment is allowed **

* * *

Anitchka POV

I return to my room and made sure that I had close it. With a careful look around I stop short in my tracks when I saw the bags, I felt so angry,sad, and fretful, all mixed together. I felt nauseous, my stomach felt bitter, my mouth tasted metallic-like, _I need a cup of wine._ After serving my wine I walked toward the balcony and glanced around, everything was so silent, it all felt dead, the night gave an eerie feeling that I couldn't shudder of. So peaceful, so calm, so hollow, so...dead.

I shiver at my own thoughts, people used to call my bloody, just because I dream of deah, of hollowness, maybe I haven't change at all, maybe I'm still the same. Bellow my facade I know I am still there. That blood-lover girl, the girl who was seen destruction, despite the fact that there has not been a war ever since the fall of the riders, here in our island. It was not unusual, or so I've heard, to be scare before a wedding, _an arrange wedding._ No matter what they say, it is arrange, did I have a choice? Yes, but it could possible mean destruction for my dear sweet island; here everything was just perfect, no invasion fear. Just the fear to Galbatorix, I cleanched my teeth, our ports where always patrol, so all the scrying glasses. To placate his anger, we gaved him some Eldunaries that had satisfy him, that was the first time I had set foot on Alagaesia, I still remember that day.

I'm good at lying, the day that I had set foot on Alagaesia, was the first time that I saw Murtagh, he was fifteen I was say thirteen. The first thing that I saw were his eyes, a beautiful bluish/gray shade. We never talk that much just a bare hello, and farewell. That was all, and when my father started talking about Galbatorix and meeting a man, I knew whom he was refering to, I just played dumfounded. Despite the fact that I will never admit it, I am sacre of marriage. Truly sacre, I used to dream I about my wedding but as I grew up I started seeing it as the crulest way to loose your 'freedom'.

Why can't people see the world through my eyes? Specially my family, I remember that once I had made an oath , chastity oath, but not before long I broke it. So easy to fall into temptations, now I control myself I have learn.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long before I left, I climbed into my bed and fell asleep, praying for all those thought to go away.

* * *

_The day will soon start,_ thought Murtagh and climbed out of bed, he was having trouble sleeping, ever since the Burning Plains, constantly thinking about the Varden, Eragon, Galbatorix, and Nasuada. She was beautiful, but not any longer, he had lost any interest in her ever sice he returned to the palace. But, how did he return? He had no idea, he no longer care to dwell on those memories, he yearn to forget hem, but the more he tried to get them out of his mind, the more he thought about.

After changing his clothes, he got out of his room and made his way to the dragonhold, where Thorn was sleeping. On the way he saw that the servants were already attending to their chores, when he pass them they lower their heads out of respect or of fear. He no longer care if it was fear or respect. The sun astarted to appear, he stop by a window and contemplated the sun rise. It was magnificent, how the sky turn from black to blue, a lighter shade, but not today, it was clodu, obscuring the sun. Impeding the sun to shine, probably rain was to come. Below he could see the courtyard, the royal painter was depicting the sunrise, the gardeners were tending the flowers and trees. He tried to reach for Thorn but found he was asleep. So he decided to just walk around the gardens.

When he finally arrived, he looked back at the castle, _Charming _he sarcastically thought. And continue his way across the flower beds. He arrived at the labyrinth, and enter it. He had nothing else to do until Galbatorix wake up; the maze was a piece of art, the bushes were cut out skillfully, and it gave some turns and twisted in awkward way that it was evident that magic helped it. Some apple tress where planted here and there, he grabbed an apple and continued walking, he knew the way, when he was a kid he used to play here with Tornac. So he knew the way out by heart.

He liked to walk around it when he had to much to ponder on, or when he brooded, he hated to brood, so he walked to clear up his mind. "I see you are awake Murtagh," a voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw Galbatorix, "MY king," he said and bow. "Could it be know what are you doing awake at the wee hours?" he asked and stared to walk toward the place. "I woke up early so I decided to take a walk around," he said as he walk behind the king. "Get closer," the ing order, when he was by his side the king continue his peaking, "As you may know, the woman you are to be wed is call Anitchka. She would be getting here in a week or so."

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Murtagh answer. The king just nod, before he was to ask his question the king resumed his speaking, "You know, or I guessed you know why I'm doing this, when she gets here make her feel comfortable. You don't want to screw this up." he stopped and look at him, "If you mess this up." the unspoke consequence was quiet clear. "Am I clear the king asked?" Murtagh nod, "Crystal clear."

"Very well," he continue walking, he turned around, "Before I forget you are know incharge on reporting whatever the Varden do, you will recieve this information from our spies through the mirror on your room, and report it to me. That's all," he said and continue his walking, "You are discharge for the rest of the dya," he said when he was two feet ahead of him. Murtagh took another direction, "Discharge," he said as he walked across the hall, "Nothing, that's all I do,"he walked to the blaksmith, they had already started to work, he saw a small fat man giving directions to his trainees, "Good morning Volikor," Murtagh said as he got closer. Volikor looked at him and then nod, "What do you need?" always straight to the point. "I need some silver and iron," he said and looked around the room. "Wait here I'll go and get it."

Murtagh continue looking around little by little the workers arrived, they were all wearing shirts with the sleeves cut open, their arms were truly muscular, Murtagh looked at them with a blank face, which creep them a little. He was pale, his eyes were one of his most striking feature, the blacksmith couldn't help but stare at the rider from the corner of their eyes, they remember when he had arrived, He was muscula, not that much as them, but of a well biult, his skin tan from the sun. And now they saw a pale-slander man. _But lookouts are deceiving, _thought Murtagh, true he was slender, but he was still strong, and continue to look human, like some riders he was not affected by his dragon.

Volikor returned and told him that the materials will be sent to his room by mid afternoon. He nodded and left, _Thorn, are you awake yet?_

After some minutes his dragon responded with an impatient voice,_ You know not everyone are early waking like you._

_I know, just checking you up._

_Well you did, and I'm fine. _he said as he stretched, _Just let me rest one moe hour. Go eat breakfast you are horribly thin._

_No, I am not 'horrible thin' besides I don't feel hungry._

_Agh, you think you are not feeling hungry, but you are I can feel it across our link. Stop killing yourself through starvation._

_I'm not starving, I just don't eat breakfast._

_You need it. Now shut up let me sleep, and you go get something to eat. Okey?_

_Yes mom, _Murtagh said and felt that Thorn closed their link.

He walked toward the kitchen and sat on the far end, after some minutes, the hall filled up with some noble people and their kids, ordering food and chating. Murtagh didn't felt excluded he was use to it, he turned his head to the side and saw some young noble girls dress in green that were looking at him murmuring into eac others ear and gigling. The one with red hair notice that he was looking at them, se turned and giggle into her friends ear and tried to waved at him.

They abruptly stood up and left gigling, casting one last glance at him, _Women, _thought Murtagh. He grabbed a piece of bread and left the eating hall, he passed the girls who continue to look at him. He tried to pay them no attention. But they are nice, he thought as he ascended the stairs, he went to the rooftop, no one like to go in their. Due to the fact that it was to high and difficult to reach, he liked it up there. Very peaceful.

_Just a week until I meet you._

* * *

**Thanks a lot to Nimbus MM**


	4. To Alagaesia

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from the Inheritance Cycle, maybe just a bit**** of my story Plot and Anitchka, the island, and that's it. Thanks to NN2**

* * *

_Time flies by and can't be stooped, _thought Anitchka as she started at her book, she was tired of acting so educated, she desire to be like before. Wild and rude and of free spirited and mind, always speaking her thoughts no matter the consequences. Anitchka closed the book with a loud _thump _and went to her wardrobe and change her dress for a light brown shirt and matching pants, and a pair of black boots. She went to the stables while putting her hair into a neat bun.

When she arrive she found her favorite horse, it was name Sugar, although it was very temperamental, "Hello Sugar, did you missed me?" she asked her while she place the riding chair on its back. She nods with her hair, and let her put the chair on. Anitchka hated the women chair; she always preferred the man's chair over the women chair. Many noble girls said she was a blotchy, they were jealous. By being how she was she always pended more time with the best looking boys, while the rest of girls no. always molesting about the dirt, or the sun was going to burn them, or that they were going to fast for them. Boys always prefer her, though she bested them in archery, sometimes in swordfight, and in fistfight.

As she rode through the open pains she felt free, almost like flying, Sugar was one of the fastest, difficult to saddle, but not to her as she went farther into the countryside, she saw a childhood friend, Stacy, one of the few that comprehended her. "Hey Stacy!" she screamed, Stacy turned and faced her, her waist long brown hair was cut up to her elbow, "Anitchka," she ran toward her and waited for her to unmount Sugar, "How have you been?" she asked as she embraced her. "Fine and you?" she asked her.

"Oh, the same come let us ride," she said as she mounted her white horse. "I heard you got engage," said Stacy as they started to gain speed, "To whom may I ask?" Anitchka shook her head and laughed a bit, "Murtagh, Murtagh Morzanson." she said and change course toward the beach. "You got to be lying," Stacy called from behind, "I heard he is in Alagaesia." Anitchka nodded, "_Is, _not was. So I'm to move there," _far from everyone I know. _Stacy looked at her, "I'm not letting you go alone," Anitchka loved Stacy as a sister, when they were toddlers Stacy and her use to play mother and daughter. Stacy was the mother due to the fact that she had a crushed on her father, long ago.

"I'm not going alone; some guards are coming with me. Besides I know how to handle a sword, I can fight." She said. "I know, but it would be so sad to see you parting again," Stacy paused and looked down and pated her horse, "would you let me visit you?" she asked. "Of course any time you wish," Anitchka looked at the sea, "I only hope he that he is chivalrous, but not that much. Just that he gives me my space, and doesn't try to protect me. Nor watch me a t all time," Stacy nodded, "Not to be like a father, how many years is he ahead of you?" she asked as she tied her hair, "I think that they are like two or three." They continue riding in silence, until Stacy had an idea, "How about throwing you a goodbye party?" Anitchka smiled and laughed a bit, "For know," continue Stacy, "How about a race, from here to the orangery?"

Anitchka looked at her puzzle, "But that is like five hours from here." Stacy nod, "I know, I wanted to see if you are in shape, or are you scare?" Anitchka stare at her grimly, "The looser will skirt the oranges and make to glasses of juice." Stacy prepared for their horse-race, "Deal, "she said, "At the count of…now!" she said and started galloping Anitchka closed behind.

They continue on, for two hours until Anitchka got the race head and arrived seven minutes before Stacy. "I win," she declared and got of the horse, "Go make the juice Stacy, I'll wait for you inside." When she entered the orangery, and mull over the place, it was warm pleasantly warm, it smelled like heaven. It was full of herbs and other plants, she sat bellow the biggest tree, and felt asleep.

"Anitchka! Wake up! Please!" scream Stacy. Anitchka woke up with a scream, Stacy started to shout, "What's wrong?!?!" asked Anitchka. "You scare me!" Stacy screamed to her, Anitchka touched her beating heart, "What happened?" Stacy handed the glass of juice, "You fell asleep, I tried to wake you up, with no luck until I started to scream." She paused and sat near her, "I was talking with the astronomer, and he says there is a coming storm." They both drank from their glasses, "And we must return to the palace, it will begin raining soon," said Stacy as she looked at the glass roof. "Yes," sais Anitchka, "We better get going now," she said as she headed toward the horses, they mounted them and rode to the palace.

When they were some four meters it started to rain, light at first but then it stronger, "Faster!" screamed Stacy as haze moved on. They made it wet, but luckily once inside the stables, the rain started to hit heavier. "Gee, that the hell was that?" asked Anitchka to one in particular. "I don't know but that was a sudden change," She said as she got of the horse. "Indeed," said Anitchka. "Well, I have to leave," said Stacy, "My mother will kill me if she knows I'm wet, be I hope to see you later,"she said and walk toward the castle.

I rubbed my horse and walked toward the room, while walking I noticed that my breeches were soil with black dirt. _Great, _I thought and continue walking, when I arrived at the door, the thunders started to shook the earth, but what scared her the most was her mother, whom by strange faith was looking for her inside of her room, "Anitchka! O my, where have you been?" askd her mother as she entered the room. "Riding," she simply answer.

"I have news," she said as she open her bathroom, "Due to the weather," Anitchka heard the water running, "You will have to leave today at midnight," she came to the room again, "The shaman says that the rains are to continue for at least two more hours." she cupped her face and kissed her cheek. "My girl, go get a bath and get ready." she said as left the room. _"Go get reay_," mimicked Anitchka, "As if I don't know my responsabilities." She said as she got into the tub. Warm water for her shore muscles.

After an hour or so she got out and put on a brown dress, it had a square neck, with a black line that went across the dress diagonally. She grabbed her brown boots and waited for the soldiers, once they had arrive the sky had turned a dark color. And the thundering continued. At the time they had rechead the port her father was there, "Anitchka you are to be acompanied by captaian Fabert,"he said and embrace her with all his love, "Here have this he said as he handed her another sword, it was also one and a half sword. "This sword is two in one," he said and then separated them.

Then he gaved me a dagger with my name on it, "I had it sharped with magic so it will never lose its sharp. I now you hate jewels, but." he said as he grabbed a black wooden box, "But, I couldn't resist myself," he open it, inside there was a purple gemstone necklace, it was coneced with rubies and silver threads. "Thanks dad, I will take care of it," Anitchka said as she touched the stones.

"Excellent," he embraced her again and helped her into the ship, "PLease give Galbatorix a salute from my part," he kissed her brow, "_Please take care and write, attached it to a pigeon, and say 'To my father' and he will arrive."_ He mutter in her ear. Got down the boat and wave her goodbye, he watched as the boat became, a tiny dot in the horizon. On board, Anitchka checked that all her luggage was in order; with a lo of troubles she managed to fetl aslep.

333333333333

Anitchka POV

I talk to the captain, this ships are fast, really fast. But so fast that the league and a half that separates are our island from Alagaesia is to be cross in less than five hours, I can't but have this horrible trepidation fear. Well, actually I can already see the land, its silhouet. I feel so weird, alien to myself, my new life will soon begin. I didn't felt that excited, why should I?

I continue to stare at the land until the port was visible, a sailo spoke to me from his eagle nest, "Welcome to Alagaesia."

"Thanks," I screamed back, though a bit sacarstic. For the first time, I whish for tomorrow start without me.


	5. UruBaen

**Disclaimer: Don`t owe a thing, but may be Anitchka and some fo the plot.**

**Chapter re-written the other one sucked and I hoped this one`s better than the other. Took a time to update due to my dull head, lack of inspirationa and the entrepenurship faire, that just happend, please read! (Anitchka is 19 and Murtagh 20) just extra info.**

* * *

When I finally got out of her cabin, they had already touch land,I descended the boat using the ramp below there were at least some ten soldiers from the empire, their uniforms were red and whit a black dragon on their chest with a letter _G _intertwine across the dragon. They look to be muscular, they carried swords at their waists and bows and quitters at their backs, there was an extra black stead; probably for her. "Morrow, princess; I am Captain Richard," the tallest man answer, he had a trimmed beard, his shoulders were broad and his eyes were dark brown. "Morning captain," I said and made a small curtsy. I was wearing a light brown dress, black boots, and my black-purple hair was pull by a ponytail.

"We are here to transport you to Uru'Baen," he continues as he grabbed the horse rein. "Can you mount one alone?" he asked me. Ha, like if I were a helpless woman. "Yes I can," I answer back; "Perfect," he answer, "All you luggage will be taken by these two men," he said motioning two beardless men. I nod, and put on my black cap, when I walked to my stallion, a soldier asked me if I needed help to mount it. In response I just climbed it; one thing that I like about this dress is that it allows me to ride with my legs by the sides. Awestruck he just pated the horse's mane. "His name is Cobble, one of the fastest, will you be able to handle it?" he asked me, did he wanted to ride with me?

"Yes, I'll be able to," I said with a stern voice. He nod and mounted his own. "Well," said Captain Richard, "on we are." He said and speed out. Soon I was following him, we were crossing a man formed pass, I looked at the side and saw a thick forest, some meters two the left I saw a river. "Where are e captain?" I asked him, he continue looking at the road, "Some forty-four meters from Teirm," he answer. And looked at me, "the city is infested with spies, it's not safe," he made a pause to breath the air was getting a bit cooler. "Usually we would've head to Gil'ead, but it was taken by the elves, so we go whatever distance we cover now. We camp later and tomorrow, I think that the red rider will come and pick you up." He paused and took in some air, "I heard it is easy to fly."

I gave him a small smile, our horses were merely galloping. "Is this the fastest the horses go?" he made a small smile and answer no, "So I see, let's make a deal," I told him he looked me with a questioning face. "Tell me where our goal for today lies, and if I arrive before you, you make dinner, but if I lose I'll make dinner." He gave a cynical smile, like if women didn't know how to ride horses. "Deal," he said, and speeds of. Soon I was by his side, and in some spare seconds I was at the head.

Captain Richard, said the clear was rounded by tall rocks, I think I arrive, I descended my horse and looked around, it was hidden, by the rocks to look natural, and not manmade. He arrived some minutes after me, "You do know how to ride," he commented as he stepped by my side. "What is this place?" I asked him curiously the rocks have not suffered weathering. "It was made by magic," he commented and touched a wall. "This rock protects our minds from magicians, elves or Varden magicians." I nod, "The fight is the empire against the Varden and elves," it was an understatement. "I suppose you will like to clean yourself," he commented, "there is a small creek near here," he said and guided my outside to it.

Its water was a dark blue not that swallow, maybe up to my shoulders. "This will do," I said and took of my cap. He left and I went for some cloth and my sword. The water was not that chilly but mild, I washed the dirt of my face and legs, when I was clean I put on dark red breeches, black tunic and my boots. We ate dinner in silence, it was a soup not that well spice. The soldiers had set up some tents, the captain guided me to my tent, "The soldiers will make watch, no need for fear." I smiled maliciously, "Tanks captain, but I also know how to use a sword." I said with a stern tone. He just nodded and walk back to the fire to put it down.

Sleeping was the hardest thing to achieve, but after I finally accomplish it, I woke up. Morning had hit the camp, I changed into a simple red dress, and over it I put on a cap that had to be tied at the front. I held my hair back with a headband, and sheeted my word at my hip. Outside the camp was tranquil, so I went for a walk; I grabbed an apple from a nearby tree, and continue my early walk.

After some thirty minutes, the sky was already dominated by the sun, "Milady!" I turned around and saw one of the guards, "I have been looking for you, and it's dangerous for a woman to walk unprotected on these lands." I turned around and faced him, "I`m not one of yours helpless women; I can take care of myself," I put on a scowl look on my face, "Just because I`m a woman doesn`t means that I can`t fight." I said while playing with the hilt of my sword. For a moment he seemed a bit startle, but he regained his poise, "Of course my lady, it won`t happen again, but please informed us if you want to take a stroll or something." He stopped and looked around, "It will be better if we return back to the camp, we have a long distant to cover."

I threw the apple to the ground and walked shoulder-to-shoulder with him, "What dangers lurk here" I`m not scare but inquisitive, he rubbed his hands together, "Well there are…wild animals! And the danger that the Varden spies, wretched creatures if it weren`t for them the war would`ve never escalated or even started!" For the rest of the walk I had to hear him speak ill-tongue about the Varden, every time I was to open my mouth I was quickly silence by his speech, it was a long walk.

Back to the camp the horse were already prepared I mounted Cobble and waited for captain Richard to signal us, we went as fast as yesterday, "Captain," I call him from my saddle, "Who are the Varden?" He grim, "They are people, either brave or stupid enough to stand up to king Galbatorix, there later leader is dead but it has been replaced, our spies just know that she is a woman." What is the theme they have about women being useless?

I digested his information and after some minutes I decided to continue talking to him, "Are you loyal to him, I mean the king?" He smiled yet once more, "With my life, I have served him for a long time. I believe in him, in his cause, in his vision, I will fight till death knocks on my door." The way he spoke made it clear that he had a lot of trusted deposited on Galbatorix, so strong that I became interested in knowing more. Was Galbatorix trustable? Where the Varden really the adversary? Why did I come to Alagaesia?

It was a long ride and I enjoy it with thousand of question already in my mind, we camped at an open field, a fire was done and the meal was cooked, in some hours the sun will set. I sat around the fire and played with a small dagger, throwing it and catching it without even scratching my fingers; Captain Richard handed me a piece of meat with some vegetable, "Sorry for the food, when you get to Uru'Baen I promised it will be much better." He sat near me with his own and served two glasses of ale. The food wasn`t that bad, but the ale was refreshing and softly sweet, ambrosial drink; I set the food by my side, "Captain, will you please tell me more about the war, how it started, and all that." He undusted his hands, "Let see, where to begin… Long time ago, eons ago! The humans come to this land only populated by dwarves and elves." He continue his tale and I got entrance on it, hearing it like if I was a toddler hearing a fantastic story. "And the king sat on his thrown the Varden arose, and now it has been, like what? An eternity and the war still rages on! But I guess we are lucky, because we have two riders the king, and lord Murtagh."

"Tell me who is Murtagh?" He looked at me with and apological smile like if couldn`t or wouldn`t discuss the matter, "Please due tell me I`m not telling anyone, I have the right to know who am I to meet while in Uru'Baen," I put on my best angelical smile and flashed me eyelids. He blushed and turned away, he regained himself, "As you wish, he is Morzan son, like twenty, dark brown short hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin like yours. He is a rider also, his dragon is red and is Galbatorix right hand man, like his father, rich, good swordsman and archer, magic user, and I don`t know what else to say, when we get to Uru'Baen which will likely be by tomorrow morning you will meet him, and the king." I just learned his physical profile, what I was more interested in was in his personality. I retired to my tent and doze off, dreamless, but peaceful.

I was yet awoken again by the sun, so I put on the same red dress, and sheeted the sword at my hip. Outside they were already up and rolling the tents, Captain Richard walked to ward me, "Morning milady, come," he said and walked less than a meter away from the camp, "Uru'Baen," he said and pointed a black gothic castle some few kilometers away, "Today we will be getting there before lunch is served." I did not felt, panic or intrigue, but eager to be there already.

* * *

**Please Review-critiscize-flame it-or whatever you have in mind , I want to know how it went. **


End file.
